


Order: Cult Cruise

by RoxanneNight



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Cult, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxanneNight/pseuds/RoxanneNight
Summary: Roxanne Hellsing and Vexia Bernadotte are 18 years old and working for an unknown vampire hunting organization. When an unknown vampire cult suddenly springs up on a cruise, Integra sends the two young adult women undercover to solve the issue. However this is no walk in the park, when going undercover Roxanne and Vexia make use of fragmented souls in their own souls to aid in this. The catch, the two souls used to be married and one of them doesn't understand they are dead. Adding to this issue, they bump into two of their "sworn" enemies for the first time alone.
Relationships: OC/OC, Takagi Yumie/Takagi Yumiko/Heinkel Wolfe, Takagi Yumiko/Heinkel Wolfe
Kudos: 1





	1. Wanna Go On A Vacation?

Chilly nights in the Hellsing Manor basement are nothing new to Roxanne she's dealt with them for 18 years at this point. With a simple pair of black sweats, a pink hoodie, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of her thickest socks; the cold barely touched her as she walked around her room with music blasting at a high volume that could be heard outside of her iron door anytime someone passed it. White hair tucked into the hood to keep her ears and neck warm as she stopped to rearrange some CDs on a bookcase to make more room for the ones she bought hours ago while out in the city at some hole in the wall music shop. It was kinda like her own personal safe haven. Having a free day to herself was rare in her line of work and she was surprised to find out her mother had given her the day off. Balancing a whole slew of CD cases in one hand with a grace that no mortal could possess, she slides 3 CDs by Nickelback into the shelf making sure they are in order. Following suit, 2 Hollywood Undead albums and lastly a single copy of Eminem Encore CD into place.

She had a thing for making sure things were neat and in their proper places. It’s truly unclear where she gets it from her mother or simply picked up on the habit from Walter but that was a worry for another day, she still needed to figure out where to put her vinyl record of Frank Sanatria she bought. A sudden vibration in her pocket interrupted her thoughts causing her to lay the record, still in its original sleeve, down on top of her bookcase, and grabs her phone from her hoodie pocket seeing a single message.

Iron Maiden: I need you and Vexia in my Office ASAP.

Roxanne lets out a sigh and quickly switches over to another contact in her phone and sends a very short message.

Hellbringer: You free?

“You rang?” A French accented voice spoke from her bed causing Roxanne to spin around and turn down her music with a pleasant smile on her lips. Sitting on her bed, with long ginger hair in a braid wrapped around her neck, baby blue eyes that just seemed to glow on their own, wearing a dark green button up shirt with a pair of jean shorts and Doc Martens, is none other than Vexia Bernadotte. 

“You know you could’ve just texted back right?” Roxanne crossed her floor to flop on her bed beside her sister, not blood sister. Her Romanian accent is thick on her tongue, perhaps she is far too much like her father.

“Eh, I missed you,” Vexia flops back onto the bed. “Whatcha doin?” She asked with a rather bored expression.

“Trying to make all my CDs fit. I also found a new record, Frank Sanatria. Unwrapped and still in its original sleeve.”

“Hell yeah! That’s dope. You spent money and I won some,” Vexia holds up a wad of cash. “I beat the Geese in Twister.”

Roxanne lets out a low whistle. “One day they are gonna make a bet with you and you’ll lose. I pray I live long enough to see that day.” Kicking herself up to standing, Roxanne raises her lanky arms to stretch before grabbing a chrome pistol from her nightstand. Reaper, a handcrafted .45 caliber pistol gifted to her by Walter and her father on her 18th birthday months ago. If it was not attached to her thigh, it won’t be far from her reach and more than likely on safety. She slides the gun into her hoodie pocket, even if it DID somehow manage to go off. A single blessed silver bullet has never stopped her before. Put her in bed, well more like father’s coffin, for a day, yes, but never stopped her.

“Well that’s rude as hell. I was gonna give you some but not you won’t get none of it.”

“Awww, you going to go back to being my Sugar Mommy?”

“Well you’re being an asshole daddy so not anymore.” Vexia pouts picking her head up.

Roxanne sighs with an accompanying eye roll. “Anyway, I texted you because mom needs us ASAP.”

Vexia reaches out and grabs Roxanne’s wrist as she stands. The moment Roxanne blinks they are standing in front of the desk of one and only Director of Hellsing. Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing. The woman quickly turned down her own music but not before Vexia could make out the lyrics to ‘Fergalicious’. “Wh-where you just listening too-” Vexia is unsurprisingly cut off by the blond women before them

“Never mind that, both of you sit.” Integra points to the two chairs in front of her desk.

Vexia huffs as she sits. “Fine I admit it. I put the fake snake in your dresser.”

“What, no, I'll deal with that later. I need you two to listen. I have a job for you both, nothing to sneeze at.”

Vexia and Roxanne exchange glances as Vexia leans forward. “We’re listening Auntie.”

Integra sets a folder down on the edge of the desk, Vexia swiftly snatching it up. “We have an issue, a big one, a vampire cult.”

Vexia whistles at the file before passing it to Roxanne. Vexia has always been the faster reader out of the two. “Holy fuck you’re right.”

Roxanne glances down at the file reading it over outloud. “Between 25 and 30 members at the most recent count, all vampires, no ghouls. All sired by a vampire we concluded to be named,” Roxanne lets out a breath closing her eyes. “The fucker really named himself Edward?”

Integra sighs looking at the two young adult half bloods in front of her. “Listen, let me cut to the chase. You and vex are going to be on a cruise for the next week where these cult members are supposed to be meeting up, except you're not going to be going as yourselves, I need Big red and White T to go so you can blend in more, your tickets are in the folder.”

Roxanne flips through the pages picking up two cruise line tickets with their “fake aliases” Information printed on them. “And I’m guessing you are sending us, instead of dad and auntie cause this requires stealth?” She slides the tickets into her hoodie pocket carefully. 

“Exactly, Walter has already packed bags with the things you need. That ship is leaving in 30 minutes,” She rubs her chin reaching for a cigar from the box on her desk, which is oddly organized for the amount of paperwork, files, and books piled on it. “I’ll be calling every night for updates.”

Roxanne rubs her eyes. “Well V looks like we are going on a vacation. Are you wearing clothes White T will be comfortable in?”

“I think she is going to be fine in this.” Vexia states as Roxanne pushes to a stand tossing the file where she once sat. She takes the shiny chrome weapon from her hoodie pocket and tucks, turns her back to the desk, and slides the gun into her waist band using the long hoodie to conceal it. 

“Orders mother?” She looks back at Integra over her right shoulder so the Iron Maiden can see the faint red glow of a Hellsing Binding Sigel slowly appear on the side of her daughter's face. Causally going across the cheek, up her temple, and even over part of her eye and into her hairline.

“Kill all the members without causing a scene, not a civilian is to be harmed.” Sir Hellsing lits her cigar as her daughter gets a smile showing off a fang. She spins on heel to face the desk and bow at a 90 degree angle from her waist. An arm going across her stomach and the other behind her lower back, head dipped low.

“As you wish, Sir Hellsing.”

Vexia stands taking the folder from Roxanne’s chair. “It shall be done.” Integra gives a simple nod before returning to her papers. Both Half-Bloods swiftly leave the room, Roxanne closing the door behind her as Vexia bolts down the stairs to the front doors. Opting for a quicker option, Roxanne simply hops over the railing landing on her feet by the bottom of the stairs.

“Boarding a boat at 9 o’clock at night sounds like the start to a hell of a week.” Pushing her hood back, the Hellsing shakes her white hair out. The mark no longer glows on her face, in fact, it's not even there at all. 

“Sounds exciting to me, and I know White T is excited. I can feel her trying to come out.” 

Roxanne makes a pleased sound seeing their bags by the front door as well as a note. “Think you can hold her till we at least get to the docks?”

“Yeah, thankfully your mother gave me the coordinates in the folder. There’s a few buildings off to the side that I can poof us into the alley of.”

Roxanne grabs the note and bags tossing one to Vexia. "Good. I am gonna have to slap your cheek a lot this week.”

“Oh goody,” she muttered before grabbing Roxanne's shoulder “We ready?”

Roxanne takes a deep breath and lets it out. “Let's go be married for a week,” Vexia lets out a soft laugh right before Roxanne blinks and suddenly they are in an alleyway just as Vexia promised. Almost immediately the smell of saltwater and the sound of boats hit Roxanne. The French woman lets her sister’s shoulder go to lean on a nearby wall. Roxanne glances around for a moment before reaching out to touch Vexia’s shoulder. “Talk to me V.”

“Just soul pain. I’ve been keeping them at bay for a while. I’m fine I promise.”

“Will you be okay on this cruise?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine once I let her out. She just...misses her wife.” Vexia adjusts the strap of the bag she caught and pulls it over her head around her shoulders.

“Well get situated with your bag and I'll coak her out so you can nap," Roxanne smooths out her hoodie, taking her left glove off, shoving it in her pocket before reaching around her neck to pull out a simple back and red ring on a chain that was tucked under her hoodie. She swiftly removes it from the chain and slides the ring onto her bare ring finger. Replacing the chain around her neck. “You have White T’s ring?”

“In my pocket. If I put it on, it’ll trigger her though.” 

“Which pocket?”

“Left front.”

Roxanne digs in slim fingers into Vexia’s pocket as she looks up at the star filled sky. Quickly palming the ring in her fist she looks at Vexia once more. “I’ll wake you up once we get to the room...do you still trust me Vexia?” It's a dumb question. The Romanian women knows that. But she never wants to force Vexia into trusting something or someone.

Without hesitation Vexia respondes. “Always.” 

Roxanne gives a soft smile before backing Vexia up to a brick wall. She clears her throat and parts/swoops her hair to the left. Using the back of her left hand she gently rubs Vexia’s cheek, forcing a more russian style of accent, completely covering the Romanin one she is so used to. “My dearest Delilah you need to wake up.”

In a sheer matter of seconds those baby blues turn to a rich hazel. Her voice, while still having a French accent is nowhere near as thick as Vexia’s. Instead it is soft and full of innocents. “Mon amour!” 

Vexia is no ordinary half blood. Since the age of 13, she has had various souls Heaven and Hell don’t want to claim trapped inside of her. Sometimes these souls can fight and argue for control of her body. At times they succeed and depending on who it is, they are dealt with accordingly. The souls can range from extremely violent to small and timid. Ages range from 67 to 8. The Hellsing family and The Wild Geese both know the signs to watch for and how to deal should a need arise. The one currently in control is Delilah Parker. The young woman was brilliant. She has a doctorate degree in journalism and unfortunately died in the crossfire of a shoot out in 1945 and when Vexia was born, Delilah’s soul happened to be stuck inside her. She is by far the most frequent to come out...but the most useful for undercover work. Blissfully unaware of vampires, let alone whose body she's a part of, she plays the part of mortal far better then Vexia could dream too. Adjusting to the time period quickly when she first awakened and hasn't had an issue since, apart from the damning social anxiety.

The woman that smiles back is not Roxanne. In fact, this was Scarlett Ann Parker. One could call her Roxanne's lost fragmented soul. Unlike Vex and her souls, Scarlett is fully aware she is not in her own body, dead, in a different time, and in fact can work with Roxanne when jobs need to be done if Delilah’s around. The down side is Scarlet will ONLY come about, if Delilah is out. One could call it more of an alter ego that appears. Roxanne does look strikingly like how Scarlet did when she was alive in the 1940s, just Roxanne has crimson eyes while Scarlet has gray. The allusion works best if she's wearing a simple suit. Scarlet was a smart woman but not in the same sense as her wife. Scarlet knew how to handle money and how to work her way out of situations, well cause, she was part of the Mafia. In fact she was the youngest right hand to one of the most famous female gangsters in England at the time.

“I’ve missed you chérie” (Darling) She giggles and happily throws her arms around Scarlet, her wife she loved so dearly

Scarlet let's out a soft chuckle. "Come now my Dear. Has it honestly been that long?" She holds up the ring that was fisted in the palm of her right hand. 

Delilah quickly grabs the ring to slide it on. “I must’ve forgotten to put it back on after my shower,” The smaller woman seems to be annoyed with herself as she looks around suddenly reaching out to grab Scarlet’s arm. “Where are we? I-I don’t recall where we are?” In life Delilah’s memory has always been spotty, and it seems in death it stayed that way.

Scarlet leans over to kiss her wife’s nose. “Don’t fret my Dear. My work is sending us on a fully paid vacation cruise around the island.” Her left hand coming up to cup Delilah’s cheek.

“Cruise? I’ve never been on one, oh this will be exciting!” She leans her face against her lover’s hand happily and closes her eyes with a smile.

Scarlet smiles and takes her hand with the gloved one. "I have the tickets my dear. Don't worry. We will have plenty of fun."

Delilah glances out of the ally towards a group of people getting ready to board a boat. She swallows hard. “Yeah... okay Mon Chéri.”

Scarlet slides an arm around her lover pulling her closer as they head down to the docks and the crowd. “I won’t let you go. We can head straight to our room so you can familiarize yourself with it.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” The French woman swallows hard gripping tight to the loose fabric of Scarlet’s hoodie.

________________________________________________________________

The room on the ship was quite small really, the queen sized bed barely fit with just enough room for a nightstand on either side and a dresser towards the foot of the bed with a TV on top. Just enough space to walk between the dresser and the foot of the bed. A small bathroom is attached to the room as well. Barely big enough for one person to be inside alone, two if someone stands in the shower. Scarlet tosses her bag on the bed, closing the door behind her after Delilah walked in first. Scarlet glanced down at the phone she pulled from her sweat pants pocket, 10:30PM. “I apologize it took so long to board my Dear.”

Delilah set her bag on the dresser opening a dresser drawer to unpack it. “It’s fine, I’m just glad we finally made it to our room.” She glances down into her bag pulling out a Skillet band t-shirt. She can’t recall ever seeing the shirt before. 

Scarlet took a step over to see what was troubling her wife. “Everything alright my dear?”

“This shirt is...unfamiliar to me,” she sets the shirt down raising a knuckle to her mouth to chew on it. A nervous habit. “I must be going mad. My memory seems to be getting worse, Mon Amor, it worries me.”

Scarlet cups Delilah's cheek in her bare hand again raising her face up so Scarlet can press her forehead to her wifes. Her gloved hand gently taking the hand of the knuckle that was being chewed on. “Would you like to get it looked at?”

“We can’t...money is tight due to-” Delilah closed her hazel eyes like she's trying to remember. “I don’t remember, something happened, I know it. We lost or spent money.” Scarlet swallows hard trying to think of an excuse. Normally they come to her swiftly but tonight she is drawing a blank. So she does the only thing she can think of...and kisses her wife tenderly hoping to draw her mind away from money thoughts. It works, the smaller woman wraps her arms around her lover's neck, a small smile appearing on Delilah’s lips against Scarlet’s.

Turning so Delilah’s back is to the dresser, Scarlet pulls back slightly so her lips brush over the French lips she's grown to love. “There you are, my Dear.” Hazel eyes seem to sparkle with absolute adoration. Delilah has always looked to Scarlet as if the woman was God himself. Nothing else ever compared to the pure love Scarlet Ann Parker received from her wife’s eyes and it made her melt. Going for another kiss Scarlet stops when her, well Roxanne’s phone, starts to ring, with ‘Shine’ by Mr. Big. Delilah jumps and watches her wife pull her phone out of her pocket. Scrunching her nose slightly before pointing towards the bathroom and mouthing she was going to shower. Grabbing her toiletry bag that she didn’t even remember packing, some clothes, she walks to the tiny bathroom, and closes the door behind her.

Once the door closes, Scarlet sits on the bed giving control back to Roxanne who answers the phone holding it between her ear and shoulder. “Thank God mom, you have impeccable timing.” She pulls Reaper from her sweats waistband and sets it on the nightstand beside her double checking the safety is on.

“Oh? How so?” Integra’s voice sounded tired over the phone even over the soft music playing in the background. (She’s probably still in her office.) Roxanne knows her mother far too well, it was foolish to think she would be in bed yet.

“I fully believe Scarlet wishes to rail her wife and we were dancing on that dangerous ledge."

“.......Okayyyyy then, anyway! Have you seen any evidence of the cult? “ It sounds like she pulls the phone away for a moment to mutter something to someone then presses the phone back to her ear.

“Nope. We just got to our room and someone was more concerned with getting her wife to the room then to stop and get a good look at people. By the way, this room is small!" Roxanne flops back on the bed using her hand to hold her phone to her ear.

“Wait really? I thought I paid for a suite, I do apologize Princess. Text me if you have any questions or spot something suspicious.” Integra replies calmly.

Roxanne waves her hand in the air above her. “I'll start tomorrow after breakfast. I can't force Delilah to be here all week. I'm going to have to flop between her and Vex... Mentally I can not do this without Vex.”

“I understand, make sure she gets sleep, you know how their sleep schedules are so different, I asked Walter to pack extra aspirin for her as well.”

"You are a blessing. I have a feeling we'll be in the sun a lot. What's the blood issue on this bitch or am I gonna have to figure this out alone?” Roxanne just holds her hand in the air, her other hand holding the phone, back on the bed, but knees down hanging off the bed.

“I’m not sure, I believe you will have to figure that out. I gotta go, be careful.”

“Everything okay mom? Is dad up yet?” Roxanne drops her arm from the air to use it to sit up on her elbow.

“He’s not quite awake yet, it’s just-ack no that’s not a dog! I gotta take care of a thing!” And suddenly she hangs up. Roxanne pulls the phone away from her ear to look at it, deciding not to press the issue. She locks her phone, dropping it beside her and rubs her face. (God a smoke sounds great right now.) She sits up pulling her bag closer from behind and digs in the side for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Now that habit was most definitely picked up from her mother, cigars are just too rich tasting for Roxanne. She prefers something that burns oh so slightly and reminds her of what little humanity she has. Upon finding the pack of Natural Americans Spirits, a brand Walter frequently mentions he hates, and her black zippo lighter, she pulls out a cigarette tossing the pack on the nightstand before lighting the cigarette between her lips slowly laying back on the bed blowing smoke up towards the ceiling.

It takes Delilah about 15 minutes to finally leave the bathroom in a white t-shirt and a pair of fuzzy pj bottoms with little kittens decorating them, Her brown hair thoroughly brushed through. “I’m clean!” She exclaims with a bright smile.

Scarlet sits up with a smirk moving Reaper to her nightstand holding her arms out. “You’re always clean my Dear, but I do love the scent of your shampoo.”

The innocent French woman walks towards the bed, happily crawls into the bed, and lays on her wife. “I like it too ma reine rouge (My Red Queen), rosemary and mint is a very calming scent.”

Blowing smoke away from her wife, Scarlet wraps an arm around her small wife. “You think I should try it? Might cover the scent of smoke and gunpowder.” 

“I find your scent comforting, it reminds me of you. It's why I like sleeping in your clothes,” The French woman’s whispered words sound like a beautiful melody to Scarlet. Setting her cigarette in an ashtray on the nightstand beside Reaper, Scarlet turns her head to press her lips to Delilah’s. Gently cupping the ivory haired woman’s cheeks in her small warm hands, Delilah smirks against her lips. And it was heaven sent to Scarlet, who smirks and shifts slightly so she's sitting up a little more above her oh so small wife. Roxanne in the back of Scarlet's head begging her to stop. To not do the one thing she constantly asks Scarlet to NOT do. Delilah continues to gently peck at her wife’s lips and jaw. She reached up to gently scratch Scarlet's scalp. “I love you.” She whispered against her lover’s jaw.

The gangster hums in content and lowers her lips to Delilah’s neck. “I love you Del.” Roxanne is damn near ready to throat punch a bitch. 

“Scar please. This is my sister in my eyes, I can’t bang my sister!” Roxanne half whines to the fragmented soul in her mind. Delilah’s small hands continuously run through long ivory hair that is rarely touched. Hazel eyes slowly closing as Scarlet’s lips caress her neck.

With a disgruntled grumble Scarlet pulls away slightly to look down at her lover. “You should probably get some rest my Dear, we have a whole ship to explore tomorrow.”

Those hazel eyes open and there is a slight disappointment in them. “You’re right.” She rolls over under Scarlet pulling the blanket’s back to crawl under them. Once she’s under the covers, Scarlet presses a soft kiss to her forehead. “We’ll have another night soon my wife...I promise.”

“Don’t promise SHIT!!” Roxanne exclaims to the soul.

“Good night Dear.” Delilah says closing her eyes. Only to sit up a moment later, Vexia turned to look at ivory haired women with blue eyes. Scarlet slowly retreats into Roxanne's mind letting the Hellsing have full control again. Her normally pale skin is bright red.

It's a tense moment before Vexia speaks. “Please don’t tell me they- I’m so sorry!” With the thick heavy set french accent back in place, Vexia launches herself outta the bed.

"They got close!! Oh god Vexia!! I thought Red was going to ignore me!!" The thick Romanian accent exclaimed as Roxanne spun to grab her cig from the ashtray taking a LONG drag.

Vexia swiftly looks in a mirror and smacks her forehead. “Oh God I was scared she put me in pink or yellow.”

“That’s your worry?!” Roxanne spins again as she blows the smoke out to face Vexia.

“Uh...yes. Cause yellow is horrible on me!”

Roxanne groans letting her head hang forward. “One day Red is just gonna ignore me and then we are FUCKED!” 

“Quiet literally,” Vexia glances outside the window. “Okay so now what? Will we go looking around?”

Roxanne tilts her head to the side. “Change and head up to the adult only deck? See if we can find any pale bitches?”

“ ‘Aight bet, because after that I need some liquor.”


	2. Two Vampires And Two Catholics Walk Into A Bar

"Fine, fine, fine!" Roxanne huffed digging in her bag looking for her wallet to get her ID.

“Fuck yeah!” Vexia screamed while standing on the bed. She pumped her fist in the air before jumping off and quickly running over to the door with her wallet and phone.

Roxanne huffs adjusting her shirt and following Vexia. The two had been going back and forth for the past 15 minutes to decide if they could drink tonight. Roxanne said no. Vexia said yes. Roxanne said they needed to be on their toes. Vexia said it's the first night let's have fun. And Roxanne finally gave in. "Just know, if you can't hold your drinks, I'm not holding your hair back."

“Bitch we all know I can drink you under the table!” She exclaimed then looked at her phone in annoyance. "Deseree keeps leaving me on read."

Roxanne bites her tongue. "Maybe she's busy today. You know mortals can get. What does she do for a living?" She's voiced her opinion on Deseree more than enough to fill a Bible. Hellsing doesn't find the mortal to be a good person. The emotions that leak off of her are that of just pure lust and her voice runs over the wrinkles in her soul. Roxanne hates that feeling of her power flexing.

“Hmmm maybe. She did say she’s going to be working more this week." Vexia walked out the door.

Roxanne followed, closing the door behind her and locked it. "What did you tell her you were doing this week?"

“I told her I was going on a cruise...I just left out the fact that we are looking for a cult." She explained while leading them to the adult deck. Vexia's blue eyes glanced around them to make sure there were no other vampires nearby.

"Speaking of the Cult, we need to make sure we get rid of them all. These are true vampires. Low level scum, mud on our boots. But they still have the ability to change people." Roxanne pressed her back to a wall to allow a couple to pass.

Vexia nodded while slipping her phone into her pocket, she looks up towards Roxanne and smiled softly. "Hey we got this, these fuckers will go down easy."

"I have no worries… about us. Big Red and White-T however… " She trailed off.

“Yeah... that is true.” Vexia glanced around them and locked eyes with a brown eyed woman that slowly passed by with a tall blonde.

The couple approaches the bouncer that is blocking the adult deck. The blond reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet to show the bouncer his ID. Roxanne is able to make out the outline of some pistol tucked into the waistband of the man's pants under his shirt.

“....They don’t look sketchy at all.” Vexia muttered. Roxanne nudged Vexia to go get in line behind them, sliding her own hands into her pockets. While Roxanne hates dressing up, sometimes an outfit change is needed for certain things. Tonight, the outfit of choice is ripped jeans with a styled oversized sweatshirt. The front of it is a faded Fall Out Boy logo.

Vexia and the brown eyed woman lock eyes once again. The small French woman wearing a plain black crop top with some denim shorts. “Bonjour?” She says curiously.

The woman tilts her head. Black hair falling into her eyes that she tries to blow out while handing the bouncer her ID. The blond glances back and narrows his grey-green eyes towards the pair. Roxanne stands a little taller. She swears she's seen them before.

Once the couple in front of them get inside the adult deck, Vexia hands her ID over while continuing to watch them curiously. The woman bounces up and down with a smile nodding to Vexia as she says something to the man. The blond turns again to look at them then pulls the woman closer rubbing the back of her neck.

Roxanne hands her ID over watching Vexia. "Why do you keep watching them?"

“They seem oddly familiar.... especially the dark haired one, and the blond has a gun." She explains then slips inside. Not seeing the spilled drink on the floor Vexia steps in it and she lets out a screech when twisting the shit out of her ankle as she falls. Thankfully the music covers up Vexia's scream so it doesn't draw a lot of attention.

Roxanne snatches her ID from the bouncer and quickly grabs Vexia's arm to pull her up as the couple now watches them both. "Fuck me V. Are you alright?!" Roxanne sounds slightly worried as she tries to pick through all the emotions in the room to narrow them down.

“Mother trucker dude that hurt like a butt cheek on a stick!!!!” She screams before leaning against a wall.

"Would you stop screaming!?" Roxanne glances around adjusting her glasses slightly. She rubs her temples trying to get an emotional read on the couple watching them but is having a hard time picking them out. "There's too many people in here. I can't pick out who's emotion goes with who."

Vexia reached down to hold her ankle. "Bitch don’t tell me to quit screaming that hurt.” She whined.

Roxanne sighs. "Sorry. Do you need ice or anything? Can you heal it?" Between the moon light and the lights on the deck it causes Roxanne's crimson eyes to look like they are glowing.

“I’ll go get ice.” She says before walking towards the bar with a slight limp. Roxanne puffs out her cheeks and turns to go walk around looking for any trace of vampires.

The couple from before are tucked into a corner of the drink bar watching Vexia. The man's arm around the woman's waist tightly whispering something in her ear only for the woman to completely ignore him and walk right towards Vexia.

The redhead looks towards the dark haired woman curiously while leaning up against the bar, she peeks over the counter and waves for the bartender's attention. She wasn’t very visible due to her height and she couldn’t really get into the seat without hurting her ankle even more.

When the bartender fails to notice the woman, the brown-eyed woman tilts her head and speaks instead. "Aren't you a little younger to be on the adult deck?" The woman speaks as if she's talking to a child. Her voice isn't harsh or rude; in fact it's soft and kind, kinda like freshly washed cotton clothes. She kinda smells like it too...with a faint trace of sword polish. A faint trace of a Japanese accent can be heard.

“Huh? Oh no, I’m 18.” She replied while continuing to lean against the counter. Her blue eyes watch the Japanese woman closely waiting for a reaction. This was a normal thing for her. Vexus was often told that she looked like she was 14.

"Really? I thought you were 14! You're kinda… short no offense of course!!" She shakes her hands fast, oddly enough they seemed to be rough and calloused.

Vexia laughs softly. "No trust me, I know I’m short.” She glanced at her hands then back at the bartender who still failed to notice her.

The woman flags down the bartender and points to Vexia. "There you go! My name is Yumiko!" The blond man rushes over too late and covers her mouth.

Vexia narrows her eyes at the blond before looking towards Yumiko. “I’m Vex.” She says softly, purposely leaving out the ‘a’ in her name.

The bartender walks over as the blond cuts their eyes towards Vexia and slowly drops his hands from Yumiko's mouth. The bartender looks between all three people and speaks. "Can I help you all?"

“I need a bag of ice and a shot of tequila, the strongest proof you’ve got." She gestured towards Yumiko. "You want something?”

Yumiko tilts her head thinking as the blond raises a hand slightly. "I'll take a beer." A trace of German can be found but it's not overwhelming. Almost like it's just faded from their voice over time due to his environment.

“Aye! They wanna drink too!" She chuckled while climbing into a stool after a few moments careful of her ankle, it kinda hurt. Apparently Vexia's gaydar was working fairly well. The blonde had They/Them vibes.

The blond seems to smile before they pull out a stool for Yumiko to sit. "French?" They picked up on the accent pretty fast.

“Yep,” Vexia chuckled before grabbing the ice handed to her and setting it on her foot before downing the shot given. Smacking her lips with a grin.“German, Japanese?”

Yumiko tilts her head and smiles. "You are correct! Where did your girlfriend go? The one with white hair. Kinda rude she just left you alone after you hurt yourself."

“Oh! That’s my sister,” She spun around in the bar stool and glanced around. “She’s not really feeling the best, but hey! Kudos for figuring out I’m a lesbian." She laughs.

Yumiko smiles again as a beer is set down in front of the person she came in with, who is looking towards a dark corner. "Your sister looks fine to me. She's got some dude cornered." They pick up their beer taking a sip.

Vexia raised a brow watching Roxanne then waves her hand slightly. "It’s just a guy that hit on us earlier, she’s just teaching them a lesson." She easily lied.

"She teaches a lot of lessons?" Roxanne grabs the dude's neck forcing his head back into a pole. Her shoulders go rigid.

“Mhmmm..... I should stop her from killing him. Nice to meet you guys!” Vexia says before hopping out of the stool and slowly walking over to Roxanne with a slight limp.

The closer Vexia gets, the clearer Roxanne's growling becomes. "I don't want that. I already have that. I want to know where your leader is motherfucker!"

Vexia walks over flashing her fangs as the vampire lets out a panicked breath. “I’ll never tell you!” He exclaimed.

"Okayyyy so we are doing this the hard way! To the bathrooms we go! Nice of you to finally join me V." She shoves the vampire towards the bathroom.

“Sorry, the bartender took forever in noticing me.” She whispered before following slowly.

Roxanne holds tight to the back of the vampire's shirt opening the women's bathroom door. "It's fine. This asshole was ogling some chick in a short black dress. Then I felt that low twitch of power… check the bathroom to see if it's clear please. Before I bring him into view."

Vexia peaks inside listening for a heartbeat then back over to her sister. "All good.... can I give him a swirly!?” She asks pleadingly.

Roxanne thinks for a moment. "If your ankle won't hinder your ability to hold him, be my guest. He refuses to talk."

Vexia quickly grabs the man, drags him into the bathroom, and uses all of her strength to slam his head into a porcelain sink then shoves him into a stall. Roxanne closes the bathroom door behind her walking to the stall. "Last chance dude. I need to find your leader and the other members."

The vampire refuses to speak and shakes his head. With that Vexia holds his head inside the toilet and presses the lever. Roxanne leans in the stall door cracking her fingers. "So I'm thinking after this, me and you go find some food on this bitch?"

Vexia casually leans against the struggling man and pulls the lever again. "Sounds great to me."

"Think this glorified bath toy has a place that sells wings? I'm craving some. Hopefully I won't throw up." She yawns showing her fangs and shakes her head. "Jesus. One would think I would be used to working long hours."

“Wings sound bomb!” She says excitedly. She continues leaning against the struggling vampire, after a few minutes though he suddenly grows limp.

Roxanne slowly looks at the vampire and nudges him with her foot. "Fucking hell. He probably tried to breath and filled his lungs with water." Sometimes new vampires forget they don't need to breathe and then they panic like mortals do. Roxanne has seen it happen a few times but she's always been with her dad when it happens.

“Scum Boy died in a toilet.... bro that’s fucking hilarious.” she says then starts laughing loudly. After a few moments she grabs his body and vanishes with him before returning.

"Where did ya put him?" Roxanne walks back away from the stall so Vexia can walk out.

“In Zorin's bed.” She walks out then slips out of the bathroom with her sister.

Roxanne runs her hands through her hair. "One day that bitch is gonna get ahold of you and I'm not gonna get to you fast enough." Roxanne walks towards the entrance they came in through, stopping and looking at the bar.

Vexia stretched her arms over her head. "Eh, mum beat her ass the other day pretty sure she’s probably still in the infirmary." Roxanne doesn't say anything or move, instead just staring at the bar; right at the couple Vexia was talking too. Vexia glanced over and waves with a smile. "The dark-haired one is named Yumiko, she’s Japanese and I know the blonde is German."

Yumiko turns around and waves with her drink in her other hand. Roxanne narrowed her crimson eyes to the blond trying to get an emotional read on them around everyone else. "I feel like I've seen them before."

“Same!” She exclaims then runs a hand through her hair then pats her bare stomach. Roxanne snorts and pops her neck again as the current song dies down and she whines.

"I kinda liked that vibe. When we get back to the room you should probably call your parents. I've already spoken to Integra… I think dad was bothering her again."

“I called my dad a bit ago when you were in the shower before we had our drink talk. He said mom was on a mission so I’ll talk to her later." Roxanne nods and suddenly stops walking when she hears those first starting notes of a very specific song. A song they try SO hard to avoid because of the trigger it has on Vexia.

As soon as the words, 'Hey there Delilah’ is played through the speakers, those bright blue eyes turn hazel once again. The woman stumbled slightly and looked around nervously before her eyes lock on the ivory haired woman. “Mon Amour?”

Roxanne turns her head. "Fuck me with a bucket of chicken." She closes her eyes feeling Scarlet take control, then turns back to Delilah opening her eyes. Russian coming from her lips. "My Dear I am so sorry that took a lot longer than I expected." She holds a hand out to Delilah. 

The woman quickly took her wife’s hand and stepped into her arms. "It did... I missed you." Her French came out thick and soft.

Scarlet nods, pulling her wife closer. "I just had to use the bathroom and you looked so happy talking to your friends so I didn't want to take you and ruin your fun."

“Friends? I have friends here? I thought Jasper and Margot had work and couldn’t come." She whispered and laid her head on the other's chest.

"They do. We made new friends." She nods towards Yumiko who slides her drink aside watching them closely. The gears in her head are turning. 

The blond runs their fingers through Yumiko's black hair. "You have your thinking face again babe."

Delilah jumped slightly when someone brushed past her and laid her head under Scarlet's chin. Yumiko looks towards her partner. "I think ‘Vex’ isn’t Vex right now, I think she’s like me."

"Whatcha mean? A nun or like your disorder?" Scarlet looks down at Delilah with a soft smile and bends over holding her chin. Her crimson eyes seem to glow.

“My disorder, she’s acting awful close towards her sister suddenly and her eyes aren’t blue anymore.” She explained. Delilah's cheeks turn pink at the look and gave a loving smile.

Scarlet chuckled and pressed a kiss to Delilah's lips, holding her chin carefully in her glove. The blond raises an eyebrow. "They must be SUPER close sisters."

“Everything I just said must’ve just went over your head as usual." Yumiko grumbles as the French woman giggles against her wife’s lips. She wrapped her arms around the other happily and scratched the back of her lover's neck gently.

Scarlet seems to growl and pull Delilah closer by the hips. "We should probably go stop them… Should we? I mean, I… Yu, help me make a choice here. You're the smart one. I just point and shoot."

Yumiko thinks for a moment then nods before slipping out of her seat. Delilah continues pecking her lover on the lips. “je t'aime ma reine rouge."(I love you my Red Queen) She whispered softly.

Scarlet seems to growl and grips the hand on Delilah's waist. "My, My, My De-"

"Delilah!!!" Yumiko called out cheerfully rushing over to the French woman much to Scarlet's disappointment.

The smaller woman looks towards Yumiko slightly confused. She glanced around them at the crowd of people again and seemed slightly nervously, Scarlet had always been good at distracting her. When hazel eyes landed on the Nun again she scrunched her nose as if she was thinking hard. “I- I don’t remember your name." She admits meekly.

Yumiko gives a warm smile. "I am Yumiko, and this is my partner Heinkel!" Heinkel shoves their hands into their pockets and nods towards Delilah. 

"That name… fuck!!!" Scarlet/Roxanne snaps her head towards the blond haired person she believed to be a man. A silver cross hanging from his neck. That cross is unmistakable. That is the cross member's of Section 13: The Iscariot Organization wear.

Roxanne throws herself back into control, shoving Scarlet to the back of her mind, glaring at Heinkel and snarls pulling Delilah back some.

Delilah stumbled into Roxanne's chest confused and looked up at her seeming even more nervous. Hienkle narrows their eyes and locks their jaw before slowly pulling out the gun tucked into the back of their jeans just to be ready if Roxanne attacks. 

The small French woman’s eyes widen when noticing the Germans's gun and backs into Roxanne even more in fear. “S-scarlet! G-gun!" She whined.

This throws Scarlet back into control. Scarlet will ALWAYS fight for control when Delilah is scared or if there is a gun present around her wife that isn't just Reaper. "Scarlet don't do it!!!" Scarlet, of course, doesn't listen and pulls Reaper from her waistband. Yumiko quickly grabs Scarlet and Heinkel's wrists pointing the guns down. 

For a small nun, Yumiko has quite the grip strength as she pulls them along and off the adult deck back towards the rooms. Scarlet gripping onto Delilah's hand to pull her along as well.

“Where the heck are you taking us babe?!” Heinkle exclaimed in annoyance.

Delilah followed nervously. "I-I thought they were our friends." She whispered then sniffled.

Scarlet doesn't answer seeing as she and Roxanne are currently fighting for control. Scarlet is losing that battle rather swiftly.

Yumiko looks at Heinkel pulling them forward more. "To our room." She turns a corner and stops in front of a room letting Heinkel go. They are just a corner away from where Vexia and Roxanne's room is.

Hienkle crosses their arms and pouts. “Why? I don’t like them!” They exclaimed while gesturing towards the two others. And that gets Delilah to wipe her eyes. She had always been rather sensitive.

Yumiko digs into her pocket for the room key and slides it in front of the scanner pushing the door open. "Just go inside. Please, and put your Desert Eagle away!" She puffs her cheeks. It's rather cute on the small nun if she wasn't so wound up with tension.

“Ugh fineee!” The Priest groans before walking inside and setting the gun on the table. 

Delilah swallows harshly and peeks in the room watching Hienkle warily. The room is just like the one Roxanne and Vexia are in just with a few slightly different decor pieces. “I don’t wanna go in there." She whispered before taking a step back.

Roxanne finally snaps into control turning to Delilah. "Sorry Del!" And she back hands the shit out of her cheek without thinking. Reaper in her right hand…Scarlet left her finger on the trigger.

Vexia blinks in surprise and holds her cheek. "Ouch." She groaned then looked towards Yumiko.

Only instead of Yumiko's soft brown eyes, now they are blood red with some black hair falling into her face. Heinkel swiftly snatches her arm pulling her into the room and throwing her on the bed.

"Not now Yumi!” They exclaimed. Vexia walks in the room and rubs her cheek. A red mark is already forming. 

Roxanne walks inside, shutting the door behind her, setting Reaper on the same table beside Heinkel's gun. Yumi jumps back up to her feet and points at Roxanne yelling very angry. "That bitch slapped Yumiko's friend! Yumiko is not very happy at the moment!" Her Japanese accent comes out super thick.

Vexia looks towards the angry woman and then it seems to click. “Holy crap you’re Yumi! I’ve heard about you, hold on calm down! I’m okay I promise. It’s how she’s able to get me to myself again." The French woman holds a hand out towards the raging woman and gives a gentle smile.

Heinkel grabs Vexia's arm. "Ahhh I wouldn't do that. Yumi is far different from Yumiko! She will beat your ass."

Vexia rolls her eyes slightly. "Let me just try.” She explained then looked back towards Yumi. "I’m fine, she didn’t hurt me okay?" She continues holding a hand out towards the other while tilting her head towards the Japanese woman and gives a reassuring smile.

Yumi eyes Roxanne weary then looks at Vexia and takes her hand stepping off the bed, her head looking down as she sways for a moment. Heinkel reaches out to steady her. "Easy babe. Please don't fall and crack your head on something."

Vexia let out a soft sigh and gently squeezed the Nun's hand. "There we go.” She whispered.

Heinkel brushes the mess of black hair back to see soft brown eyes. Yumiko grabs onto Heinkel's arm as she sits on the bed. "Oh Lord did she come out?!" The nun sounds frightened. She knows how unpredictable Yumi is.

“She did...but it seems your friend here knew how to bring you back out and honestly I am...impressed?” They explain. 

Vexia grins. “I am a woman of many skills."

Yumiko looks at Vexia and grabs her hands. "How did you know? I thought you would've run. Granted you are a heathen."

The French woman shrugs slightly while looking up at the Nun. “I’m not completely sure, instinct maybe? I mean I have around 70 souls within me."

"7-70? Pardon? Not DID. You don't have DID?" The Nun blinks confused as Roxanne pushes off the dresser waving her hands.

"Never mind that!" Roxanne shoves a finger into Heinkel's chest avoiding the silver cross. "What the FUCK is Iscariot doing here?"

“I was about to ask you the same fucking thing you dirty heathen!” Hienkle shouts. 

Vexia crosses her arms then looks at Yumiko. "We should just let them get this out of their system."

Yumiko nods pulling Vexia down on the bed beside her. "I see your partner has anger issues as well?"

“Yep!” She crossed her legs and reached into her pocket to pull out a pack of gum and held a piece out to Yumiko. Yumiko takes it and unwraps it.

Roxanne shoves Heinkel. "You dumb Catholic Dog! This is a UK ship! Therefore, it's Hellsing's job to remove any scum on board!"

“And is our fucking job to kill ALL vampires you dumb fuck!” Heinkel turns to face Roxanne full on face to face.

Roxanne snarls and grabs Heinkel's coat, watching that cross again. "Those are our kills!! This fucking dickwad Edward will be my kill!!!"

Vexia sighs as Heinkel goes to yell again. Vexia stands up on the bed. “SO I'M SITTING THERE, BARBECUE SAUCE ON MY TITTIES!” She screamed.

Roxanne stops and lets Heinkel go as she falls to the floor in laughter covering her face. Yumiko snorts and reaches out for Heinkel's hand. "You done throwing your fit with the Hellsing?"

Heinkle covered their face while laughing and nodded. Vexia sits back down on the bed. "Thank you for joining me on my Ted talk.” She states.

Yumiko nods to Vexia. "Thank you. Now from what I could gather from that yelling spat you two had, we are probably after the same people. A cult of about 30 vampires led by some dude named Edward. Iscariot sees this as a free game because of the open water regardless of where this boat is deported from."

Vexia rubs her chin. “Maybe we should work together. We could find them a lot quicker and get all this over with."

Heinkel sits on the floor with their back to a night stand. "Like a treaty. I don't think our bosses would like that. Rico is very… angry with the Protestant whore."

“Who cares, just don’t fucking tell him duh." Vexia replied while rolling her eyes. “Do you think we tell Integra every little fucking thing we do? As long as you get it done it shouldn’t matter right?”

Roxanne raises her hand from the floor. "Vexia has a point." She sits up on her elbows. "We have a better chance in higher numbers. This ship is huge." She crosses her ankles.

Heinkel groans. "Fucking fine, but I’m gonna complain the entire time." They muttered. 

Roxanne sits up on her ass sitting criss cross. "Good. You should probably know a few things before working with us. One is, don't touch my FUCKING neck or gun or bag. I'll slaughter you."

Vexia nods. "Two, if you refer to the personality that came out and you don’t wanna trigger her, just say ‘White T’" She explains then looks towards Yumiko. “Are there any specific things that trigger her?"

Yumiko looks at Vexia shocked. "O-oh Yumi? Blood, violence, gore… gunfire. Hurting the ones I care about. My/her katana is the big one. I know that's a lot. She's a very violent personality." Yumiko rubs the back of her neck. "She's a form of mental protection. That's what doctors tell me anyway. So anything that can cause me harm. She's still her own person! I can let her come out at will. I don't want you to think she's any less of a person."

“Hey, I completely understand! She is her own person Yumiko, don’t let anybody tell you otherwise. She’s her own person and you just happen to share a body. I will personally make sure not to trigger her unless needed.” The French woman was so understanding that it was kind of a shock. Vexia gives a reassuring smile while looking up at the Nun. 

Yumiko is taken aback slightly blinking her eyes then smiles and leans over to hug Vexia. "Thank you for understanding." She whispers. Heinkel reaches up to rub Yumiko's knee affectionately.

Roxanne looks towards the guns. "When White-T is out don't go for any type of gun. She has issues with them save for Reaper. Big Red will also come out." She speaks as if they already somehow know this. Roxanne is so used to talking about Scarlet in this fashion, she doesn't give it a second thought.

Vexia hugs her back then looks towards the guns at the table. "Oh yeah, an uh.... don’t let her know she’s dead. It will not end well. All my souls will try to come out at once. Also crowds make her nervous unless someone she knows is around."

Heinkel tilts their head. "All of your souls? Your Vatican files don't say anything about that. In fact, we barely have anything on you two. Your guys files are so slim it's basically like you two don't exist."

“Because we don’t want anyone to know we exist, duh.” Vexia rolls her eyes.

"Oh this is gonna be a long week." Heinkel rubs their forehead. "I can already feel a migraine."

Vexia snickers then looks towards the German. “By the way! What the hell are your pronouns? I’m just saying They/Them cause that’s the vibe I get."

Heinkel looks up to Vexia. "And you would be correct. It is they/them."

Roxanne snaps her head to Heinkel. "Oh!! I've been calling you a dude. My bad." She rubs the back of her head.

“They are very dude like.” Vexia replied. 

Yumiko snickers and nods before running a hand through Hienkel's hair. "Sooo... I have a question, so who are White T and uh... what’s the others name?” The nun asked.

Heinkel lays their head back into Yumiko's hand, closing their eyes as Roxanne stretches her legs out. "Big Red, the bitch who nearly shot your lover there." Roxanne turns her head away when Scarlet starts babbling on in her head. "Ah shut the fuck up. You're dead what do you know?"

“Uh yeah, so are Big Red and Delilah a thing. I’m confused by that.” Hienkle asks curiously. Roxanne snaps her head to Vexia quickly as Yumiko covers Heinkel's mouth.

"Did you listen to ANYTHING Vexia said about her?!" The nun says exasperated.

Hazel eyes quickly replaced blue and she looked around, when seeing Heinkle she grew nervous once more. Hienkle face palms. "Shit, sorry." They muttered.

Yumiko let's Heinkel go and turns to Delilah. "I'm sorry. I would like to apologize for my partners actions back at the bar. They can get a bit… protective over me."

The French woman nods slightly before looking towards Roxanne and scooting so she’s sitting closer to her. Roxanne sighs and holds an arm out letting Scarlet have control. "Come here my Dear. I shall explain." Her Russian accent comes out full force.

Delilah grabs her wife’s hand, moves into her lap on the floor, and rests against her, seeming much more relaxed. Hienkle leaned over towards Yumiko and whispered. "It’s odd how different the two are.”

Yumiko raises an eyebrow. "Who? Delilah and Vexia or both of them in general." Her voice is also quiet.

“Both, like how can she be a heathen one minute and innocent and pure the next?"

"You two done talking about us?" A thick Russian voice speaks. Scarlet is running a hand up and down Delilah's back.

Hienkle looks towards the Russian. "Probably not.” They state bluntly.

Scarlet rolls her eyes. "My name is Scarlet Parker. This is my wife Delilah. For some reason my wife seems to have made friends with you… girlfriend I'm guessing."

Delilah points towards Yumiko. "She’s really nice!” She says brightly.

Scarlet smiles. "Do you trust her?"

“I think so.” She whispered then turns towards Scarlet and touches her cheek.

Scarlet melts into the hand slightly. "And how about the Walmart brand priest?" While making DIRECT eye contact with Heinkel.

Delilah looks at Heinkel and inhales sharply before shaking her head. "They scare me.” She whispered.

Scarlet runs her fingers through Delilah's hair carefully. "I won't allow them to harm you. I promise you won't be left alone with Heinkel at any point my Dear." Scarlet tilts her head down slightly to kiss Delilah before pulling away.

Delilah smiled then whines slightly as the Russian pulls away. Hienkle sighs softly and watches the two. "So I'm guessing asking questions to you two would be pointless cause you two don't know crap about vampires?" The blond asks rather bluntly as Scarlet runs her fingers over Delilah's lips.

“Vampires?” Delilah asked, she continues to happily lean into Scarlet and gently kissed her finger tips.

Scarlet/Roxanne narrows her eyes at Heinkel and shakes her head before looking down at Delilah and catching her chin lightly to tilt her head up. "Vampires. We were talking about Dracula. You know that book I was reading the other day by Bram Stoker. While you were in the bathroom, before you sat down beside Yumiko."

"I don’t remember that, but I like that book.” She said softly with that bright smile only reserved for Scarlet.

Scarlet seems to growl pressing her lips to Delilah's in a deep kiss, not really caring that others are in the room. Roxanne however cares greatly. "Scar please. They are right there. I'm getting tired. I've been up for nearly 24 hours."

Delilah gently runs a hand over her lover's jaw as Hienkle looks towards Yumiko. "This is getting weird." They whispered.

Yumiko looks away and clears her throat. "How about we meet for lunch since it's already so late we will all probably be sleeping in. I would love to get to know you two more." The nun hopes Roxanne can hear her. A lunch date to talk about a plan.

Delilah looks towards Yumiko then towards Scarlet, Hienkel continues to watch them closely. Scarlet looks at Heinkel yet when she speaks, it's a Romanian accent. "How does 12:30 sound? That restaurant on the upper deck. Shaded table."

The two of them nod in agreement before Yumiko lets out a small yawn. “That sounds good to us.” She replied tiredly.

Scarlet/Roxanne quickly climb to their feet with Delilah. The Russian accent back. "Perfect! See you at noon!" She turns and grabs Reaper off the table before heading to the door.

"Scar please behave. I'm tired. I can't fight you all night." Roxanne whined in the back of her head.

Delilah happily holds her lover’s hand and follows with a giggle out of the door. “What now Ma reine rouge?” (My red queen).

Scarlet smirks, pulling her around the corner to their room reaching for the room key in her jeans. "We are on vacation my Dear… I'm sure the cabins are somewhat sound proof. It's a nice ship."

Roxanne tries to pull for control but her soul is starting to get heavy with sleep. "Scarlet Ann Parker!!! That is my sister!!!"

Scarlet obviously continued to ignore her, Delilah blushed brightly at the thought and reached up to run a hand over her wife’s jaw. “I’d like that Mon Amour."

Scarlet slides the card over the lock and pushes the door open pulling Delilah in with a smirk. Tossing the key on the dresser, Roxanne whines and tries one last time to regain control, yet she can't. Her soul falls into a deep void of black as mentally Roxanne just clocks out.

Delilah slips her shoes off excitedly and looks towards Scarlet with that very rare mischievous look in those hazel eyes. With Roxanne knocked out, Scarlet pulls off her sweatshirt throwing it aside. She grabs Delilahs' hips and pulls her close. "Ahhh you got that look in your eyes my Dear."

“I’ve missed you Ma déesse.”(My goddess) She whispered softly, her hand reaches up to stroke Scarlet's jaw gently. 

Scarlet seems to growl again before she walks backwards pulling Delilah with her and falling back on the bed. She runs a gloved hand up Delilah's back with a smirk. "I love you in black crop tops my Dear."

The woman looks down at herself, not even questioning her clothing choice. The French woman gives a small grin. “I’d bet you’d like it off even more though." She whispered into the Russian's ear. 

Scarlet smirks running her hands up Delilah's sides. "You know I'm a visual learner my Шалунья."(Minx)

The woman throws a leg over Scarlet so she’s now straddling her waist. Delilah leans down and cups her wife’s cheek in her hand before kissing her deeply. Scarlet reaches up to grab the back of Delilah's head to hold her head still as she pushes up on her elbow to get a better advantage with the kiss. 

“I love you." She whispered against her lips. The smaller woman nips at her wife’s bottom lip and closes her eyes. 

Scarlet growls and pulls Delilah's hips down. "So show me my Minx."

The smaller woman pulls away and sits up, hazel meet crimson as she slowly slips off her shirt and tossed it to the side. A small grin plastered on her lips “I can never back down from a challenge Ma reine rouge.”(My red Queen)


End file.
